Surviving the Li Clan
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: Li Syaohu, Syaoran's oldest sister, has been disowned by her family. She bunks with the only people in her family she can go to: Syaoran and Sakura. She wanders around Tomoeda aimlessly until one day, she met Touya.
1. Chapter 1

Surviving the Li Clan

By

PinkBlueLilac

I couldn't help myself when people kept giving Syaoran's sisters names like Jei and Fanren.

Usually, in Chinese culture, siblings have the same first and second character. In Chinese culture, names have two parts, the family name and the given name. However, if the given name is in two parts, then siblings would share the first character of the given name.

Take, for example, my name. I am Chong Jun-Xin, and my sister is Chong Jun-Pin and my brother is Chong Jun-Min. Note that we all have the same first and second names. Thus, I get angry at people who haven't even taken time to check out Chinese naming basis.

With that off my chest, let's start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It is the works of CLAMP, and no matter how much I wish it belonged to me…

**Chapter One**

My name is Li Syaohu.

I was disowned by my family, for I had fallen in love with a commoner, and refused to simply give him up and marry a man of my mother's choice. I was following my brother's example, and following my heart.

Four years ago, my little brother became the first person to ever disobey my mother. He became a hero in my eyes, and he encouraged me to follow my heart, as did his loved one, Sakura. They were deeply in love, and they knew it. Nothing could stop Syaoran from being together with Sakura, and I watched in awe as he gave up leadership of the entire Li Clan just to be with Sakura. His courage was inspiring, and it gave me courage too.

Shortly after he left, I summoned all my courage and told my mother about my love, Chan Ming. She was outraged and berated me. She said I was to blame for setting a bad example for Syaoran, and sent her guards to kill Chan Ming. I immediately ran to tell him, but I was too late, and by the time I had gotten to his house, he was already killed. I cried and cried, and I had many loud arguments with my mother.

One day she simply snapped, and she disowned me on the spot. I screamed that I was going to leave anyway, packed my bags and stormed off. Mother had locked herself into her study, but I bade a teary goodbye to my three other siblings and left. I did not know where I would go, or even what I would do for a living, but I had brought my wallet, and took a plane to Tomoeda, the town my brother lived. I figured that I could contact him from there, and crash with him for a few days. Thank goodness he had given me his cell phone number.

I called him from the airport in Hong Kong, and he's coming to pick me up. I just hope I'm not intruding on his and Sakura's making of children.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of Surviving the Li Clan. I'm sorry it's a little short and I hope you like it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving the Li Clan

By

PinkBlueLilac

I'm doing this instead of my homework…so you'd better be thankful! –grumbles, and then grins innocently- Um, I mean, please stay!

**Chapter Two**

My brother and Sakura were already waiting when I got to Tomoeda, along with their sweet little daughter, Keiko. She was going to celebrate her third birthday in two days. I couldn't have had better timing.

"Sis," Syaoran said. "What happened?" I knew what a mess I looked like, for my face was streaked with dried tears and my eyes were red and puffy. "Did Mother kick you out?" Sakura asked, Keiko sleeping soundly in her arms. I shook my head. "I-I left," I sniffled. "Why?" Syaoran asked. I sniffed. "Syaoran, if she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to. Right?" Syaoran cringed at his wife's death glare. "R-Right," He stammered. Wow, Sakura really has him under control. I remember I used to think that my brother's temper would never be tamed. I suppose I was wrong.

"Please," I said. "I just need some rest." Syaoran and Sakura smiled understandingly. "I remember when we left the Clan," Syaoran said nostalgically as we walked towards the car park. "I cried for an hour," He said.

My jaw dropped. "It's a miracle!" I joked. "The great Li Syaoran, descendant of the mighty Clow Reed, is actually admitting to having cried!" Sakura and I giggled, and Syaoran rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

At that point, Keiko woke up and wanted in on the joke. "Keiko, dear, this is Auntie Syaohu," Sakura said, pointing at me. Keiko smiled her toothy grin at me and said, "Ohayo, Auntie Syaohu!" As if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Okaa-san, I'm hungry," She said, turning to her mother. Syaoran laughed good-naturedly. "You're always hungry," He said, tickling her tummy. She giggled and said, "Otou-san!" I chuckled. Those two certainly are the perfect parents.

"Here we are," My eyes widened. "Syaoran, Mother disowned you, right?" He frowned. "Yeah," He replied slowly. "Then how did you afford this car?" In front of me was a silver Mercedes-Benz SLK. The couple sweat-dropped. "Uh, let's just say that Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun like to pamper us," Sakura said. Syaoran snorted. "More like Tomoyo-chan likes to pamper us. Hiiragizawa just pays for it." He muttered to me. "Syaoran…what was that…?" Sakura's voice sounded dangerous. Syaoran's eyes widened. "Um…nothing, Sak. L-Let's get going," Sakura narrowed her eyes, saying, "Don't you dare go against your wife, Syaoran," He grinned sheepishly as she helped Keiko into her seat.

"It's that time of month again…" I heard him mutter. I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" He grunted as he attempted to heave my big red suitcase into the boot. "Kami! What did you bring, sis? All your clothes, jewelry, and make-up in one bag?" I blushed. "Hey, I'm a girl! Anyway, how do you know?"

Syaoran shrugged and heaved my bag into the boot. "She's got the worst case of PMS in the whole of Tomoeda." Sakura poked her head out of the car. "What did you say…_Xiao Lang_?" My little brother flinched. "N-Nothing, Sak," I chuckled as Sakura rolled her eyes and retracted her head. "She just called me by my Chinese name. That means she's trying to get on my nerves…" Syaoran mused to himself. "Ah well," He said, after a moment of just standing there. "All's fair in love and war," He said as he got into the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and got in at the back, next to Keiko.

* * *

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

Well, that's all for today. I'm using Sak as Sakura's nickname instead of 'Kura, 'cause where I come from, Kura-Kura means turtle, and I don't think it's very nice to call your wife a turtle, is it? I need to get going on my homework, or my teacher will kill me…crazy little – uh, I mean, COMING, TEACH!


	3. Chapter 3: New Authoress

HEY, PEOPLE!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

(-collective groaning-) Hey. I have feelings, you know. Thank you, The Final One! So grateful for pointing out to me that the ToS doesn't state a fixed age you have to be to post!! As you can tell by my over-use of exclamation points, I am absolutely overjoyed. WHEEE!!

Anyway, expect my stories up and running sometime soon. Well, maybe not soon, but…

See ya!

PinkBlueLilac


End file.
